New Years
by CheesePie
Summary: Just a short fic i wrote in a panic for English, beware the OOC. Light and L celebrate New Years by kissing at the end of the countdown, un-requited love on L's part and trickery on Light's. drabble. Yaoi. LightxL. Enjoy :D


***Sighs* i have been ****_so_**** obsessed with Death Note and With LightxL for like... a month now. And i Know this really doesn't do them justice (though i've always thought of L as sort of a closet softy...) But bear with me; i wrote this in History class, in a panic before English (yeah.. cause i didn't do my homework) and decided to upload it.**

**Warnings: Yaoi (sort of) Un-requited... um... Typo's possibly.**

**Disclaimer: if i owned death note, Ep. 25 never would've happened, Light would've realised he was in love with L and gotten rid of the death note.**

* * *

_NEW YEARS_

Had it been anybody else, the moment would have been perfect. Then concept in itself was pure and simple enough but wouldn't sway the concept in itself was pure and simple enough but wouldn't sway the owners of two stubborn hearts.

It was more of a challenge. A dare. A game of chicken between the two. It was a test just as everything before this moment had been.

The lights burned down as bright as the sun, surely even visible from space. They burned on relentlessly and dwarfed the pitiful glow of cellphone lights and camera flashes.

Countless people swarmed around, watching every available screen, ready to cross over into the new ear. They were all convinced that somehow, this year would be better.

Maybe there was something to it. After all, people seemed happier than usual when they had something to believe in. but then, what was there to believe, in a world like this? Death? It was the only fate that all humans shared but perhaps that was too morbid for a time like this.

L looked over to see Light staring up at one of the screens. His eyes were alight, pale lips curled in a smirk and moving silently with anticipation along with the countdown.

_10, 9, 8._

L couldn't help but smile at the childish glee playing in his companions eyes. It seemed here he could act his age, like a normal teenager and not hide behind the nervous lies he spoke at work. They _were_ all lies after all. He was a dishonest kid and had probably never told the truth a day in his life.

_7, 6, 5._

That wasn't to say that L had never lied. Everybody lied, there was no exception to that rule. He even lied to himself tonight, pretending that for a moment, this was real. That it wasn't a game. Maybe it would mean something.

_4, 3, 2._

A trick. A challenge. A game of chicken. A wish. A want. A need. A simple new year's kiss.

_1, 0._

So much was contained in a single moment. A single action. A short, sweet, three second kiss. Two mouth pressed together chastely. That's all it was. Neither showed any hesitation to the action. It was just another game that Light was sure to win. It was the only reason Light had brought him here in the first place. To confuse him, trick him, throw him off a little.

But for all the silly action was worth, it was nothing to regret or cherish. Just a part of the game.

He pulled himself together at the last moment. He cleared the foggy feelings that fueled his actions and calmed his raging heart before it had the chance to gain further control. If he lied to himself – which he always did when Light was concerned – then this was more than a game. A lie. An act. He could pretend just for a moment and by some stretch of imagination, find something to believe in other then death.

Soft brown eyes opened, lies hiding in their unreadable depths. L decided to ignore this.

"Happy New Year L," Light breathed, a hint of a smirk playing on his lips.

L nodded, "Happy New Year," he agreed weakly.

Now had it been anybody else, the moment would've been perfect. No lies, tricks or games. No pain or denial.

Light noticed the sea of emotions in his companions muddy eyes.

_Perhaps L, in a different time, a different place, a different world or if we lived different lives, you and I could be happy together._


End file.
